Angst Of A Teenage Werewolf Lover
by Living Like a Loco
Summary: Meet Veronica,the unmentioned best friend of Stiles and Scott.What if the night Scott got bit he wasn't the only one?what if the alpha wanted more then one new beta.Oc/Derek sorry for the bad summary Rated M for bad language


The breeze of midnight air blew lightly against the houses of Beacon Hills,One house in particular had all there lights off except for one room where a blonde sat reading across the screen of her seemed to be some type of blonde's eyes widen as she hits the end of the online page "damn't no no no! thats not fair you can't end it like that!Voldemort can't die!"she complained in a hushed whisper as she finished the last chapter.A loud shrill ring boomed throughout the house causing the blonde to leap at source of the noise,her cell phone,quickly she flung open the top and answered."Who the hell is this and why are you calling in the middle of the fucking night!"It was a whispered shout and the now paranoid blonde glanced around her room making sure it didn't wake her parents."Relax Veronica its just me"The blonde now known as Veronica let out a relieved sigh at the sound of one of her best guy friends voice that answered her "Stiles you idiot you live right next door to me if we both look out each others windows we will see each other for gods sake you just had to call,it wasn't on silent do you know how pissed and grumpy my dad would have been!"she hissed and stood up from her bed and in front of the huge window allowing Stiles a full view of her pajamas.

"Pokemon?"Stiles stood at his window as well staring at Veronica,who was wearing a bra with two pokeballs covering her breasts and red boy shorts with a pikachu on them."Of course what'd you expect?a pretty pink night gown?"Veronica smirked and arched her left eyebrow as she spoke into the phone staring at Stiles who was wearing grey sweats and a white t-shirt for pajamas "your pajamas are boring"Veronica sighed and scowled."Whatever get dressed my dad got a call and they found a dead body!"Stiles eyes were filled with excitement as he smiled at his friend and closed his curtain and phone ending the conversation so that they could both grinned and grabbed the first outfit she found spewed out across the floor,a pair of black skinny jeans,a long green slytherin t-shirt that was obviously a bit big on her but that's the way she liked last but not least her favorite black tiptoed into the hall checking into her parents bedroom making sure both were still asleep and ever so slowly Veronica slipped out her bedroom window and slid down the roof effectively landing on her feet seeing as her roof was like a long slope and her bedroom wasn't that high up.

Stiles stood next to his jeep his hands tucked deeply inside his jacket pocket an amused smile graced his lips as his best friend landed on her feet like a cat."Just like when we were kids and you were grounded"Stiles grinned and slipped into his seat,the drivers of course,and Veronica easily planted her butt onto the passenger side "It wasn't my fault,that bitch Lydia wouldn't stop making fun of my hair"Veronica whined "So you decided to make an alliance with every child on the block then go hunt her down?"Stile smirked and raised his eyebrow,in response Veronica mumbled something about Lydia deserving it."Whatever,come on we gotta get Scott"Stiles jeep came to an abrupt stop after about 5 minutes and the two made there way toward the mcCall house. Veronica smiled brightly as a twinkle in her eyes watching in amusement as Stiles tried to get up on the roof,she would have gone and helped but it was more amusing watching him a couple more tries Stiles gave up and ended up hanging from the roof by his legs right at the same moment Scott came out holding a bat,Scott was the last best friend in the trio."Stiles!What the hell I thought you where a predator"Scott whispered harshly.

"What's that supposed to mean?you expect predators to show up at your house at night?Scott you naughty naughty boy"Veronica teased with a smirk as she leaned over the railing of Scott's porch."Nevermind her,My dad found a body in the woods let's go"Stiles grinned completely and ignored Veronica's comment "A body?like a dead body?"Scott seemed confused and surprised at the fact that the cops might have found a body in the wood."No dipshit they found a body of water"Veronica said sarcastically and started making her way towards the jeep "wait but if they found the body why are they going in the woods?"Veronica froze at the question,one she had not thought to ask."That's the best part guys,they only found half" Stiles smiled from the adrenaline,although that could just be the adderal he had taken."Were going"Veronica demanded and the boys didn't complain as the followed there female companion towards Stiles' Jeep.


End file.
